Death Conquers the Living
by idonrlycarenemore
Summary: Jacob's got a shady girlfriend, a new girl comes to town, and it looks like trouble for Forks and LaPush. What's a girl still, unfortunately like Bella to do? Rating T. Bellward all the way.
1. Evanescent Effervescence

a/n-Yes I do have a new story, and yes it _is_ Twilight! Ok, moving along-this is the longest ever chapter I have ever posted. Ever-so squees for me! I don't like read Twilight fanfics with gaping plot holes, so I'm trying not to do anything plot-holey with this one. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Evanescent Effervescence**

_The sound of bells was the first sign that this place was most definitely _not_ heaven. _

_The alcoves of soft, marbled clouds were lightly tinted and pink, and almost every human within calling distance wreathed with a halo of light, robed in fine ivory cashmere, but it was not heaven. _

_The bells were now maddening, the sound of metal clanging against metal causing a wave of pain in my eardrums. _

_Then all noise, and movement stopped, instead a vibration filling me up to the brim with the fluctuation in its hum. _

_I could not move, and found the almost-heaven-illusion stripped away, leaving me stuck in front of the path of three speeding vampires, the sudden tolling of the bell cutting through the silence. _

_The vibrations continued, harder and faster than before. _

Then suddenly, with a tremendous jolt of sudden sound, I was awakened, and the impending terror of disaster was momentarily stripped from the immediate consciousness of my mind.

"Wake up, Bella. I tried to warn him that you were asleep, and a right mess when woken up prematurely, but he wouldn't listen. _Honestly _Charlie, you spoil this child far too much." I successfully stilled my laughter at Renee's blatant misuse of the word "prematurely" instead sitting up and blinking, trying my hardest not to look bleary-eyed. Renee was standing before me, Charlie a few steps behind her, his hands linked nervously behind his back.

"Good morning, Bella." He whispered.

"Where's Phil?" was the first coherent thought to come to my mind, trying hard to smooth my hair down in some orderly fashion.

"He's busy entertaining the young man who came to call on you. Honestly, ever since Phil and I came to Forks, it seems you _always _want to know where, and what we are doing at any given time we are out of your sight!" Renee gave a little giggled, her high, girlish voice paining my heart. At any second, the Volturi could come and hurt her—where would I be if Renee died?

The thought of the Italian vampires' eventual search for me _almost _made me forget Renee's first sentence. Young man who came to call? I practically fell out of my bed, running to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes after I had awakened from my sleep, I found myself in my most intimidating casual blue shirt and least imposing brown pants. The young man seated in front of the television, casually discussing the finer points of baseball with my mother's husband was indeed Edward, who raised his head almost immediately as I entered the room.

"Oh hi Bella!" Phil looked up at me, a boyish smile posed on his flesh-pink lips.

"Oh, hello Phil." I gave him a half-wave, feeling very foolish as I seated myself on the hard-backed wooden armchair on the right side of the living room. Edward, seated beside the couch, gave me a half-smirk from around Phil's head. It clearly said, "_Why the cold shoulder_?" Reluctantly, a smile broke over my own features, as I gave him a shrug.

"My _gosh _Bells, you didn't tell Renee that your boyfriend was so, so, _awesome_!" My face grew red as he gestured to Edward, his juvenility admirable and fitting to his young, handsome looks.

"Well, Phil, I'm not sure I would say that—" Edward was beaming as I made a fool of myself, "—Well I certainly wouldn't tell Renee, he's nothing to write home about." Even Phil could feel the lie in my voice. Edward was silently shaking with laughter.

"Erm, yes well, thank you Phil, but we must be going, ah, overcast, but not raining, eh?" I stumbled, the heat rising even more effervescently on my cheeks.

"_Yes_! It hasn't been sunny since I've been here, but at least it's not _raining_, today, huh Bella?"

"Quite wonderful," I practically bolted out of the door, not trusting myself to look at the expression on Edward's face.

"Oh so I'm _nothing to write home about_, am I?" Edward took my hand as I closed the door.

"Well, eh, I mean, not really, I suppose, I do like you, but I'm sure Renee has better things to wo—" Edward placed a slender finger on my lips.

"I've got something I want to show you. Nice pants, by the way." He gave me a sidelong glance.

"What is it?" I asked, before he laughed at me. "No really, _what_!" He simply smirked before turning away.

I gave him a smile.

I simply had to have imagined the distinct clanging of bells.

-- --

He was distancing himself from me, and I knew that in spite of his earlier, more carefree state, he was irritated.

I cocked my head to better hear him, trying to get his voice to betray some of his mood.

"Almost there," He said, and I could detect no change. His voice was indifferent. The speedometer on the dashboard stayed stubbornly at 65 kilometers per hour. It was slow, in Edward's ridiculously fast-paced mind, and I forced myself not to growl at him. As it was, I inched farther away from his hand on my seat.

My thighs were sweaty in my corduroys, betraying my nervousness. I busied myself with the view outside my window. It was lush, and we were now climbing steadily around a winding hill. I opened my mouth to speak, and then shut it again.

It was no use playing the battle of silence with Edward. We all knew who would ultimately succeed.

"I cave," I said, allowing myself to use Mike's favourite expression, "What have I done _now_?"

Edward gave me a condescending smile.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Bella, you couldn't possibly have done anything less than perfect." He dismissed the subject quickly, not even pausing to give me a reassuring smile.

"It's either the Volturi, Jacob, or some human who wants to tell me hello. Now _tell _me Edward, or I'll be forced to unlock the door and jump out." I said, sounding braver than I felt.

"You wouldn't dare, _sweetheart_." His voice was mocking. I flipped up the lock on the passenger's side door.

"Try me."

Edward elegantly arched his eyebrows, a smug smile across his features.

"All right, I shall tell you, but not because of your empty threats," I huffily cleared my throat, "But simply because I love you." I allowed myself a small smile.

"Bella—" His butterscotch eyes were boring into me, causing me to squirm and point to the road. He turned his attention back to the gray pavement, removing his hand from my seat to place it on the steering wheel. The car was still moving at a measly 65 kilometers.

With a flash of less-than-average genius, I discovered that the path grew more dilapidated and crumbled the farther on we pressed. It didn't even look like a two-lane street anymore.

"Edward—what?" Abruptly, the car made a sharp left, causing the steering wheel to strain persistently at my neck. I rubbed the sore area, feeling jostled and angry. I was about to soundly berate said monstrosity (no pun intended) when I realised that we have gone off the road and were about a few thousand metres above the ground.

"Edward," I said, feeling the anxiety beginning to build up inside of me, "where are we? I'm not sure I like heights." I could not help but feel slightly queasy, especially since points of extreme elevation required coordination to survive. One dash of clumsiness, and I was on my way to signing my own Life Insurance policy.

Edward gave me a sardonic grin, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

"You are so deliciously breakable," He breathed. I gave him a thin smile.

"I never understand you humans. You freeze up at heights, but are completely unresponsive when a vampire declares he thinks you are fragile. And I'm still frustrated with the demeaning fact that I can't read your mind." I found my stomach churning as my clumsy movement sent cascades of pebbles skittering over the cliff's edge.

I took a deep breath, feeling Edward's inhuman grip loosen from around my torso. The greenery around was plentiful and very, well, _green_. The air was still, and a probe of mist wrapped its way around the forest. Edward pressed a kiss to my temple, and I could tell that he was savouring the pulse there. Edward was right; maybe I was strange for not feeling worried about my safety.

I only wanted more of him, and more than he could handle.

"Come here, Bella." Edward encased my hand in his, his touch impossibly light and gentle. I followed him eagerly, momentarily forgetting my surprise.

With a grave smile, he took my other hand in his.

"Bella," He stopped for a minute to analyse the expression on my face, "do you know what a shade is?" His eyes were darkening, a brown I wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"Erm, you mean like tints and shades?" I was trying to remember everything I had learned from my art class in Phoenix.

"No, Bella, not _tints and shades_, but the creature."

"Oh you mean the _myth_? Well, I suppose it's like, something evanescent that can take over a body?" I looked up at Edward, my brain already steadily confused at his implications. What could this shade possibly have to do with him, with _me_?

"Well almost, it's not a myth, though. It's a _presence_, you could say, like a shadow, that can take over a body or object. There are different types of shades, but the most _dangerous _ones infect. They spread death and disease, working from a powerful being." Edward's face searched mine, while I still tried to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Well, I suppose so, but what exactly does this have to do with me?" The feeling of anxiety from the edge of the mountain began to overcome me again.

"Well, Bella, Alice thinks the shade is in LaPush." Edward's eyes searched me, looking for my response.

"So, it might infect _Jacob_?" My eyes were wide, and even as Edward pulled me to him I could feel the confusion on my face.

"Bella, _she_ might not infect Jacob, but try to use Sam Uley's power over the werewolves to be in charge of another, more _supernatural _being. Whatever the reason, she has the power to change a lot of things in LaPush. Eventually, it might affect Forks. And Bella, darling, there's something else." Edward lightly pushed me onto a pale grey boulder that sat relatively far away from the edge of the cliff.

"There's a new student at our High School." Edward wouldn't meet my eyes, staring fixedly at a point to the left of my head.

"What's so important about that?" My brain was still reeling over the Shade. _She_, Edward had said.

"Well, I can't read her mind, for one thing." Edward finally brought his eyes to my face. Even I could feel the suspicion written on my face.

"And?" I grit my teeth. _Her_.

"Her smell, is rather, well, its rather enticing." I couldn't contain myself anymore. I stood up, took a breath, stared off into the distance.

"Oh Bella, pray don't be angry. I only told you so you'd know to watch out around Jasper, you know. He's still not quite used—although I think having you around has changed his, lack of control, in many ways." Edward's voice was flat, his eyes dull and deep brown.

"So Jacob's in danger, there's a girl whose mind you _can't _read, and the immediate promise of the Volturi hanging over my head? Oh, _and _also the fact that you may _never _change me, and it's doubtful Carlisle will either, what with your moods lately. How can you _not _expect me to be _angry_?" I was almost livid with rage, and somewhat jealous of this girl. Could it be possible that Edward might, _like _her? After he'd left me the year before, I didn't know what to think anymore.

Edward finally looked at me, his features still with no emotion.

"Let's go Bella, before you really lose your temper." He said, his mocking painfully clear as to how he felt.

"Fine," I said, my voice somewhat choked with tears, "Let's go."

* * *

A/n- Do you like it? I find it a bit--eh, not romancey, and definitely Bella is OOC, Edward too, I suppose, but it was really fun to write Phil, Renee's younger better half. Oh yes, and in the next chapter, someone in Forks' dies! Review dedication to whoever gets it...Wink, wink, wants reviews. So, just click the button and go, congratulate the author on her hard work!

Peaches,

Anya


	2. Tenacity

Chapter two of Death Conquers the Living is FINALLY here! School has been, evle, thus why this one is rather late, but I like this chapter anyway...lol

This chapter goes out to Ashpash (luvya Ashley!) and Vikla, for being a fantabulous beta for this chappie! One more thing, more 2000 words!!! Reviews area appreciated, criticism is mandatory. –**anya**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to hear the world ending. The crash of a thousand thunderbolts could only have come from the book of Revelations, or perhaps the next installment of the Harry Potter saga. I hadn't quite oriented myself, and was quite surprised to be pressed against a sculpted piece of furniture. _Oh right_. Edward. I moved my head the tiniest bit. Almost instantly he turned me to face him.

"Oh you've _finally _awakened, have you?" He eased me up into a sitting position, straightening himself as well.

"What on earth could possibly be making that sound?" Edward laughed and gave me a brief, chaste kiss. The sensation he brought to my somewhat chapped lips caused me to think rationally. Well, sort of. I at least could remember where I was (the Cullen's) and I could distinguish whose voice was screaming oaths and curse words into the air (Alice's). Why she was voicing her obvious displeasure? I had no idea.

"Alice is a bit, disappointed, with her inability to foresee where the Shade is located. She caught the femininity, but she can't distinguish anything about the body being occupied. Oh, and I think Rosalie was out shopping and bought the pair of Manolo Blahnik's that had caught Alice's eye. I can't remember which in particular is disturbing her currently." All this was said with a wry grin, but I knew something was troubling him.

"Edward," I started, training myself to be as noncommittal as possible, "are you all right?"

He smiled before enveloping me further into his arms.

"Dearest Bella, of course I am all right." And the tone of his voice was so sincere, that for the briefest moment, I could almost imagine that he was.

A moment later, my mind snapped back to the immediate present with the hard _smack! _of a vampire's rock hard fist with a concrete wall.

"Poor Alice. This will be the third bruise she's gotten this week. Silly girl simply _won't _deal with her conflicting emotions." Rosalie floated past, a twinge of dry humour mixed in with her usual throaty tones.

"I didn't know vampires could bruise! Gosh, I guess that's one human quality you get to keep!" I was surprised to hear this, having thought that vampires were immune to petty human afflictions.

"We can't. Bruises are the damaging of blood vessels. As we haven't got any, naturally, we wouldn't be able to bruise. Rosalie is simply making an untrue statement and having her own private little joke at the fact that you are unused to the problems of vampires!" Edward stopped breathing, evidently not wanting to lose control. Sure enough, an almost imperceptible chuckle floated from the second story. She was having a joke at my expense.

"Don't worry, I'll live. And, I don't exactly consider not being able to _bruise_—a vampire-problem. God knows I could do without it—oh great, tomorrow's Monday isn't it? One more day in the tortuous pit of double-periods." I was very particular about Mondays. After Monday it was _that much closer _to gym. I hated gym. Edward absently twirled a lock of my hair around his finger.

"One day closer to graduation." He smiled, before looking off fervently into the distance. All of a sudden, a series of rapid expressions assorted themselves on his feature. Humour, skepticism, fondness, disgust? I eventually realised where the random flow of facial changes was coming from. He was reading his family's mind.

"Edward," I prodded gently, trying to grab his attention, "Please stop." He snapped out of his reverie quickly, kissing me firmly on the mouth.

"I do believe, Bella, that I ought to be getting you home. Charlie, and now Renee and Phil, must be worried about where you've gone. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." The lilt of his voice was extremely convincing, and I found myself without question to his word.

I stood up, still feeling sleepy and uncomfortable, but intoxicated by the kiss Edward had just given me. I resisted the urge to burst into tumultuous applause.

"What exactly were you thinking about?" I remembered, trying to remain neutral to better gauge his opinion.

"Alice thinks somebody's died." Edward's face had a look of resignation on it.

"Who?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"She doesn't know, but she thinks she knows who caused it." Edward was looking at me now, strange expression on the features of his face.

"The Volturi." I replied without comment. Today had been a perfect day. Now I felt a distinct feeling of dread. Somebody had died? I could only hope that the Volturi's path would change. Edward drew me in a hug, before taking my hand to walk me to his car.

-- --

My dark wash jeans and maroon sweater felt uncomfortably close to my skin. I couldn't change again—it would be my third outfit for the morning. Nothing was comfortable compared to my holey, holey pajamas. Even my feet in the slip-on sneakers felt unbearably large.

"Sweetheart, aren't you absolutely _freezing_? Maybe a poncho would go nicely with those jeans. It's about sixty degrees out!" Renee was wrapped to the gills in heavy wool. Just looking at made me itch.

"Obviously, pumpkin, Bella's used to the cold. She's been here in icebox Forks for over a year!" Phil laughed and punched my shoulder. I resisted the urge to rub my upper arm. _Ouch_.

"Well are you taking your truck to school today? 'Cause I was thinking, maybe after we drop you off Philly-willy and I could borrow it?" Renee's face was pleading, her lower lip protruding.

"Um, it's ok, I'll ask Char—er, I mean _Dad_ to drop me off."

"Oh _thank _you, darling. But a poncho might look pretty with those jeans."

"Um, no." I said, thinking that I would rather die than add another load of clothing to my body. Of course, I thought that I would rather die than travel to school with Charlie in his cruiser. And there I was, doing just that, about to beg Charlie to ride in his "police car". Poor me.

"Oh Chaaaaarllliiiee!" Renee sing-songed, her somewhat teenaged voice clear and resonating throughout Charlie's tiny house.

Charlie's head appeared from behind the kitchen wall.

"Yes Renee?" He inquired, although he obviously had heard what Renee wanted to ask him.

"You wouldn't mind being a dear and dropping off Bella to school, would you?" I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't realised that Renee could be so persuasive.

"Sure Bells. Just let me get my car keys." Charlie let his head follow the rest of his body and walked off. I was stuck with my mother and Phil again.

I turned towards said couple, with intent to start a conversation, when I realised that my mother and her husband were kissing. Renee's newly spiked auburn hair contrasted with Phil's own baby blond locks. With a flash of embarrassment, I turned away.

"I'll just be going then." I murmured, my face suddenly crimson, feeling like I was about to be sick. They didn't hear a word.

-- --

Charlie had thankfully left behind the sirens and flashing lights stereotypical of a police car. The awkward silence was so deafening that it astounded even me.

"Um, pretty nice day, huh Bells?" Another attempt at conversation.

"Yeah," Another attempt to squash any conversation that could possibly occur.

I felt extremely relieved as I was released in the parking lot, even more so when I realised that I wasn't late. As a matter of fact, there were few cars in the parking lot, Jessica's family's Honda CRV, and Mike's brand new (but still ancient) '57 Chevy Corvette. Edward's Volvo wasn't anywhere to be seen, I couldn't help noticing. I took a sigh before trekking across the parking lot to the main entrance. Almost immediately I detected a chill in the atmosphere.

The faces around me were somber and depressed, a few members of the chess team were sobbing silently into snot-filled handkerchiefs. What was it?

I walked up a few staircases before noticing Angela and catching her as she passed me, trying to discover the problem.

"Oh Bella, haven't you heard? Eric's died," Her eyes were red-rimmed, her cheeks stained with tears.

"No, I, hadn't heard." I found myself overcome with emotion, as I released Angela's sleeve. Like a spring she shot off, with a speed that surprised even me.

Could that have been who Alice had seen? Was Eric _murdered _by the Volturi. Tears pricked at my eyes. Eric who'd been so overly helpful on my first day. Eric, who'd usually been nothing but kind to me. Eric, who might as well have died at my _own _hand.

The Volturi were after me. I wouldn't let anymore suffer because I hadn't given myself up. A new feeling overtook me. Determination. I was going to avenge Eric if it took everything I had. I stood stock still in the middle of the hallway at school, before I was yanked unceremoniously to the side.

"Ouch!" I yelled, almost pitching forward. The unnamed abductor harshly steadied me to my feet, turning on a light in the empty classroom.

"Damn it, Bella! Keep quiet, or I'll be accused of manhandling you." I was relieved to recognize Emmett's voice, to notice his dark, curly hair.

"Oh Emmett! Did you hear about Eric?" Emmett responded with a distinct eye roll.

"Oh don't moan, Bella. Everyone's heard about it. Just one _look _at the faces of them and you know what's happened. Plus, Alice saw it yesterday." Emmett set me down in a chair.

"Really? Why didn't she tell me?" I was incredulous to know. Alice surely would have told me if she had known earlier.

"I dunno. Well anyway, Rose wants to talk to you. Says it's important. And you know what she's like when you don't rush." Emmett was looking at me with a noticeable smirk on his face. He outstretched his arms.

"Hop in," He said before picking me up anyway.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, before Emmett laughed.

"Hold on tight, Bells." He shifted me into one arm and pushed open the window to the classroom. Then after settling me firmly into his brawny arms, he jumped clean through the open hole.

With a graceful thud we landed onto the ground, and I realised that Emmett had bounded off of the second story of the school. With one last pat on the head, Emmett placed me on the ground, steadying me with one muscled hand. He began to walk, allowing me to meekly follow behind him. A second story _building_? For a risk of sounding cliché…whoa.

We walked a bit in the grassy area behind the school, turning left abruptly at a lightpost. Emmett suddenly stopped walking, leaving me to pitch forward into him. He didn't move. I bounced off him like a toothpick off of a boulder. The mud beneath me wasn't mushy, for once, and I knew I'd still be able to wear this jeans again. I looked up to a pale face peering down at me. Rosalie.

I stood up, bracing myself for her words.

"Run along Emmett." She smiled before gesturing for him to leave. Emmett hesitated, and Rosalie's expression grew sour. With that look I knew whom the term "tenacity" had been coined for. People like Rosalie. Emmett gave me a sympathetic look before making his escape.

"Now Bella, let's have a nice little chat shall we?" Rosalie was all smiles again. "And maybe you can tell me why exactly Edward has this hidden in his boudoir." I looked at said object in her hand. It was a small red box, and I immediately understood. It was an _engagement _ring.

"Because, _Bella_, if you think you are going to enter our family like the pathetic human you are, you are _very _mistaken. And I think I can get Emmett and Jasper, and even _Alice _to agree. Because she had a vision, Bella. You are going to betray this family, and you don't even know it yet. And if Edward asks you, for whatever reason, to marry him, you are going to refuse. Because if you don't Bella? I'll be taking care of your family." Rosalie's smile was now sickening. I could feel pressure on my chest.

"Permanently." She smiled before turning to go.

"I'm glad we had this lovely chat." She laughed, not even bothering to turn around.

I finally realised what she had said. She wanted me _out_? She was threatening my family? Alice had a vision that I would betray—? I felt the weight of what she had said even more fervently now. So much for that perfect day.

-- --

Hate it? Love it? Tell me!

Peaches,

Anya


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3

A/N - Phew! Sorry for neglecting my lovely shiny fic, but I really was having a hard time with school. Oh yeah, aside from Vicki, again, this chapter is dedicated to Mills (Krystal) who said: if her name is iceemint, do I have to sift through ALL THE STORIES called iceemint to find it? Jeez! Love ya Krystal!

**The Aftermath**

-- --

"Phosphorescence. Um, it's that thing at like, the North Pole, right?" Blake Long was looking expectantly at me to answer.

"Yeah, but you can't put that on the paper," I said, trying not to sound clipping. What was this guy doing in an advanced Physics class, anyway?

"So didja know Eric very well?" He was giving me this funny look.

"Well, I knew him enough to talk to him," This boy was _really _starting to get onto my nerves now.

"Eric was in my Trig class." This strange boy was still looking keenly at me.

"Oh, sorry for you then." I took another peek at my notes.

"Yeah. He was a freak, though." I could feel anger rising to my face.

"Can we at least respect the dead?" My voice was cool, and I hope, detached.

"Sure." he said, sounding taken aback, "But what th'ell's phosphorescence?" with a resigned sigh, I shoved my notebook at him, mentally noting that I needed to switch lab partners.

The bell saved me from any more idiocy. "Haha, saved by the bell, huh _Bella_?" Blake cackled. I blinked. Okay…

My chunky Army watch digitally informed me that the time was 12:31. One more period until my second break.

I felt cool fingers grasp my own clammy ones.

"Oh hello Edward." I gave him a smile to match his easy expression.

He looked reassuringly down at me. "Mike Newton wants to know how I can look so happy when someone's died—oh, now he wants to know why _you_ look so happy when someone's died. Hmm…why I wonder?" The light-hearted mood changed as I brooded once more over Eric.

"Edward, how, I mean, I suppose I should ask _why_, did Eric die?" He gave me a placid smile before lightly turning on his heel.

I followed him to Spanish, nearly pitching forward into Jessica Stanley in my clumsiness.

"Watch—oh hey, Bella." I was surprised to see mascara tear streaks running down Jessica's face.

Was she crying because of Eric? Oh yes, Jess had been dating Eric when he'd died. I mentally winced. That had to have hurt.

"Where're you going Jess? I think your Bio class is that way." I pointed to the opposite direction of where she was walking.

"Oh uh, thanks Bella, but I'm meeting Lauren to drop off a note I have. Sweet of you to remind me though." She sounded sad, her normally perky disposition darkened by about six shades. That was odd. Lauren was in my Spanish class. I had seen her chattering away on her way there.

Jessica turned around, and I noticed that even her hair seemed in a down mood. The normally messy dark curls lay as limp frizzy masses of knots against her scalp.

"Edward, what's Jess thinking?" I looked carefully at him. His face looked guiltily at me.

"What?" I asked; keeping my eyes trained on his.

"It's not going to help you, and will probably be more beneficial to us all if I not say anything." I winced. I guess she hated me even more now that Eric had died. I thought spitefully that she definitely wasn't meeting Lauren at all.

I watched tersely to Spanish, trying not to scan the heads for Angela's light brown one, Jessica's messy mop or Lauren's corn silk cropped hair. Part of my _old _group of friends, or at least, Angela and Jessica had been. I didn't even search for Mike, whose friendly, easygoing face would be gloomy with distress. I turned my thoughts over to other things. The sharp reality of Rosalie's words was a painful reminder to my situation. I mentally tossed the option of telling Edward about it, I mean, he reads _minds_, he must have picked up on the fact that Rosalie was thinking evil, cruel thoughts…or maybe he agreed with her? No. I couldn't possibly allow that option to cross my mind.

I decided to tell him.

"Edward, has Rosalie—" Crap. We had reached the door, and Edward was already swinging the Spanish room open. Bright colours of Mexican tidbits contrasted sharply to the shadowy faces of the students in the classroom.

"Well don't all burst into applause at once," I mumbled, taking a seat behind William Jones, a tall blonde boy whom I could easily hide behind. Edward snorted sympathetically before gracefully seating himself in the single desk beside me.

"Señor Edward y Señorita Bella son muy tarde, sí clase?" Señorita Maraguez was looking expectantly at the classes. Calls of "Whatever," and "Sí," sounded throughout the classroom. I blushed like mad, but Edward gave his cynical smile.

"Sientate estudientes." She impatiently gestured for us to take our seats. Edward took my hand gently, guiding me to my usual seat in the centre of the classroom.

Just outside, the sounds of chirping birds and buzzing bees further shamed the drab faces of the students in Spanish. Edward gave me a sardonic smile, squeezing my hand reassuringly.

I still couldn't shake the feeling that everyone knew that Eric's death was my fault. If I could _just_, no, it was impossible. I would never find out what happened in the few moments before Eric had died. Eventually I grew angry as the faces shot disparaging looks at me, as if assuming that naturally, like _everything else_, it was my fault. So _that's_ what happens when you're going out with a vampire.

"Well don't everyone answer at once," Profesora Maraguez said briskly, forsaking her precious Español for a brief moment to put in her two cents.

"Please, Señora, could you repeat?" Julia Smith, a plain, small girl raised her hand timidly, evoking an unladylike snort from Lauren, my unfortunate companion in this class.

"En Español, Señorita Smith." Profesora Maraguez smiled encouragingly at the girl.

"Oh what a load of _crap_! How the hell're we supposed to learn Spanish when Eric's a coupla days away from being buried six feet under?" Hunter Jones, an overbearing, British, melodramatic computer maniac stood up to make the most of his five feet two inches. With a huge moan of disapproval, he stormed out of the classroom, leaving Profesora Maraguez mildly amused, and Julia Smith with droplets of tears in her eyes.

Edward cursed elegantly.

"What?" I inquired, failing to adopt his lightly caring tone.

"It's Alice. Says they're going to close the school the day of Eric's funeral. That's next Friday, you know." He cocked his head to gauge my response.

I searched for a point to his profanity, eventually shrugging inconspicuously so as not to be on the receiving end of Profesora Maraguez's lightning fast detentions.

"Next Friday's Jasper's only day to feed. He can't this week because of a tour that's going on for the weekend. I won't be there, Bella." I sharply took a breath. He's _lying_.

"Goat Rocks wouldn't have tours this time of year. Bears out 'til Summer. Jasper could go and suck the whole mountain dry if he wanted to. _What's going on next Friday why you can't be there_?" I hated to sound to distrusting. Edward's face was a smooth slate of indifference.

"Why don't you trust me Bella?" He whispered, and it was clear that I wasn't to pry in this. I knew when I was simply to let go. I nodded curtly, paying new attention to the problem on the board.

_Qué hiciste ayer?_

Yesterday, I went to sleep, and once more fell prey to fitful dreams that deserted me as the morning sun arose.

-- --

I hemmed and hawed my way through the rest of school, managing to pull of a façade of extreme depression and anxiety. And for Jessica's benefit, I didn't say one word to Mike. I was waiting for Charlie to come pick me up when I was poked rather rudely in the back.

"You're Bella Swan, ain't you? My name's Winter Adams. Any idea where the I can find the john?" I turned around, doing a triple take as I noticed the fantastically beautiful girl standing in front of me. She gave me a half-smile, as if she was used to suffering from this blatant regard of her absolute gorgeousness. It was hard to miss the icy blue eyes and hair so blonde it was almost silver.

"Er, yeah. Second building on my left. Hey, you're new, aren't you?" The hair grew even lighter around her face.

"Uh-huh, first day. Which room?" She pointed to the building I'd pointed out.

"Right. Go up two flights, walk down a corridor, avoid the pointy things coming from the roof, and turn past the door that reads Men's. Hope you can find your way from there." I just _knew_ I sounded like an idiot.

"Pointy things, haha, funny. So, I go up a coupla flights, duck to avoid any sharp protrusions, 'n then I'm on my way to Piss Paradise?" She was standing at an angle, her hand cocked on her hip, chin jutting out considerably.

"Well, yeah, but keep in mind that if you mix up Men's and Women's, you're a few seconds away from smelling of that Paradise forever. See you around."

I could head Winter Adams laughing hysterically even after I'd left. Ugh. I hit my forehead once more. Idiot.

-- --

"Ow." Edward gracefully adjusted me so that my bony elbow was not boring into his stomach, instead allowing my legs to fall over the edge of the bed, my head resting where the offending appendage had been before.

He traced the contours of my lips, his other hand doing the same to the inside of my wrist, sending tingles of contentedness zipping through my anatomy. With a sigh, I willed for my whole life to be moments of this, this _bliss_ that I was feeling. Without complicated thoughts of marriage and murderers. Edward seemed to wish it too, for it was with great countenance that he disentangled himself from me, reaching forward to lightly kiss my lips.

"Renee's going to come up in a minute," he murmured against my mouth, "I don't want to leave." But even as he said that, he straightened up, bounding off my bed to pay new attention to his schoolbooks. I attempted to smooth down my hair, assuming a position of innocence as I dropped to the floor.

We were just two ordinary friends, studying on either side of an _ordinary _bed. How I wished the gap was closed and we could go back to the moments of silence we'd just endured. Sure enough, Renee was knocking/entering my room.

"Oh Beh-ells! Phil and I are taking Charlie out to eat in an hour. Will you and your _friend_," She stage-whispered in a voice laced with hints, "order Chinese? Or maybe you can go out, as long as you return by nine!" Renee giggled again, her face pretty and unlined.

She was just a mother on a vacation to meet her daughter and ex-husband. She had no notion of death.

"Oh and one more thing Bella," She walked around my faced to face me, placing a hand conspiratorially on my shoulder as she leaned to meet me.

"Do you know—" She glanced around before leaning in my ear, "—Where my pink blouse is? I _can't_ think where I might've left it."

I informed her that it was in her dresser, the feeling that I was really in over my head now. I couldn't let the Volturi, or Rosalie for that matter harm my mother. Something had to be done. I didn't even notice when Edward inched round to my side, sweeping my hair to the side, and began to kiss me once more.

-- --

"It was Jessica sitting beside me in the Dream World, swinging her feet beside mine as she noticed the expression on my face.

"_You don't mind if I ask Edward to the senior prom, do you? Because you know, since you can't, I guess I might as well."_

"_Yeah, sure." I couldn't think why for the life of me I was agreeing to this. And _why _couldn't I ask my life companion (practically) to the prom?_

"_I mean, since you're dead, it's gotta be hard to wake up and ask him, ain't it?" I looked at Jessica again. But it wasn't Jessica, it was Winter Adams._

"_Yeah, since I'm dead." Once more, this treacherous word vomit seeped out of my mouth._

"_I'll take loads of pictures, I mean, since you're dead, and he can't exactly visit you, he won't know, but you will!"_

_And then in wasn't Winter Adams, but simply the shadow of a girl._

_The Shade._

"_And I'll suck his soul when I'm through. Haven't you heard I'm good at that? That is, if he even has any soul left?"_

_The shadow-thing waved lightly, and I responded with a half-wave right back at her. I was alone. _

Ring, ring.


	4. Tints and Shades

Well, this is chapter 4 of Death Conquers the Living...I really hate my characters, don't I? I planned to have Rose in here, and the volturi...but I couldn't fit it without stepping WAY out of my comfort zone:Ahem, 3600 words baby! This is really long for rizzel. Dedicated to Ashley, Krystal, Vikla and Spazz, who hasn't read my story, but hers still ROX (scarlet moon).

**Chapter 4**

**Tints and Shades**

"Absolutely not." Edward's face was insistent, and even had me wondering why he was so adamant. I mean, it wasn't like I wanted to up and go perform Necromancy on Eric's dead body; I just wanted to drive a few miles to see one of my friends.

"But why? I mean, I accept your input, but actually, I don't really think I'm not going to skip out on seeing one of my good friends just because you have a, well, a_ problem _with it." I said mildly, trying to sound as noncommittal and neutral as possible.

"Bella, you do not see my point. You are going to be alone with several erratic _werewolves_, and there will be no Cullen or Hale member to protect you. We can't set foot on Quileute territory. I'm warning you Bella." Edward's voice was low and devoid of any information.

Even though he was obviously making an attempt to be placid, I couldn't help but be frustrated with the fact that I couldn't bring any emotion to him when he was in one of his "moods". Needless to say, I was annoyed. It seemed that we were completely incapable to do anything that required agreement.

"Jacob Black is a liability to your health. Why can't you _see_ that, Bella?" Edward was determined to get the last word. I gave a huge sigh. I really did want to stop the senseless bickering.

"I'm sorry Edward. I have to see my friend." I tried to keep a cool façade, but in all truth and fact, my knees were quaking and I feared that I would not have enough resolve to force myself to go if Edward had told me to stay. Something told me that this was dangerous; but that it was something I had to do. I had to patch things up with Jake. But I still wished I could be discouraged.

"Well, Bella, I suppose once you've got it into your head that you are going to see Jacob Black, there is nothing I can say to stop it." Edward gave me a small smile before smoothing I lock of hair from my forehead, his lopsided half-grin appearing briefly. I could feel my heart melting. Stay focused, I reminded myself. This is what you wanted to do, right? "Crap," I whispered to myself. This wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to curl up in Edward's arms and forget everything…

I really had to do this. If I didn't, my sanity would probably be called into question.

"I'll probably set out Saturday morning," _Don't try to stop me_, I thought dryly.

"Alright. Watch out for tourists. Are you _sure _you don't want Alice or myself to accompany you?" The thought was tempting, but I had to do this by myself. I sighed reluctantly.

"Just do whatever you have to on Saturday, and I swear I'll be home by five. Have to work at my studies, you know. Have to graduate and all that," I could feel the bitterness in my tone. Edward laughed coolly before give me an appraising look.

"What?" I asked, not unkindly, trying to figure out why he was staring at me with conviction.

"Look out for yourself. Don't, I don't know, fall into a tree or something." I stared blankly at him for a minute. Almost immediately, Edward looked like he wanted to gobble the words back. Even he could see how silly he sounded. Fall into a tree. A giggle escaped from my mouth. Gasping, I clapped my hands to it. _Stupid Bella_, I thought. Surprisingly, Edward cracked a smile.

"We can't always be this eloquent and this handsome, you know." Edward was joking once more.

"My, aren't we arrogant and cocky?" I raised an eyebrow.

"My, yes we _are_." I giggled again, allowing Edward to draw me into an embrace. Life really was excellent when you put your mind to it.

- -

I absent-mindedly copied a question off of the board in Advanced English class. Describe fully in detail the relationship between Katherina and Bianca in the Taming of the Shrew. Huh. I hadn't seen a question that easy since Animal Farm. Katherina was obviously an evil girl who tied up her sister, was jealous, conniving, cruel…but was there more to her side of the story?

Could it be that good ol' Kate was really a romantic at heart? And she thought that Bianca was wasting her good looks and suitors? Or maybe she was simply aiding her father in the restraint of Bianca from Hortensio and the despicable (in my opinion) Gremio?

With a snort I looked at the question from a practical angle. Could others like Rosalie be acting not for them, but for what they believed was the best for their family?

Could Rosalie be inanely cruel to me because she thought she was doing the best for her family? I thoughtfully tapped my ballpoint pen against my front teeth. Oh _no_. A black jet of dark, foul-tasting ink spurted itself into my mouth, exploding against the collar of my shirt and on my neck. I stuffed a piece of notebook paper in my mouth, cursing Edward for not being here to escort me to the bathroom.

Mrs. Jackson looked up from the fuchsia-coloured Sharpie Retractable marker she had been clicking.

"Oh my, Miss Adams! Please escort Miss Swan to the bathroom, please!" Miss Jackson was biting her already thoroughly chewed bottom lip once more. I tried to sop up the ink on my colour with the soggy notebook page, before realising that the pen I had used was still leaking all over my hands.

I got out of my seat, trying not to grumble about the slight titters that had echoed through the small classroom. A blonde girl entwined a moon-pale elbow in mine, flashing me with blinding teeth. I tried to place a memory to this face.

Oh _yes_! Winter Adams, the saucy new girl who had asked me where she could find the bathroom. My mind strayed to my disturbing dream. _Let's not, Bella_, I angrily told myself.

"My dear Isabella Swan! We do seem to be thrust into these situations together, huh? Well, if you don't mind, and of course you wouldn't, you look _disgusting_, we'd best be off!" I nodded faintly, trying to keep up with the bubbly, fast-paced personality.

Odd. I hadn't even known that Winter was in my Ad. English class. Very strange indeed.

We exited the classroom and her perky façade was gone. She twisted her elbow from mine, giving me a strange look.

"You've damn well gone and covered your nice white shirt," she said this with a hint of malice in her tone, "ain't ya? What a blasted mistake…" She was still giggling. I hurriedly tried to wipe off the ink.

"Don't do that, stupid girl, you look ridiculous. 'Ere, take a look at a mirror." She pulled an ornate hand-mirror from the pocket of her wool-knit trench coat. I grimaced as I viewed the picture of disaster awaiting me. Huge spots of ink covered my chin, running down even from my forehead. There was no salvaging my pretty flowery blouse either. I steered in the direction of the bathroom.

"Don't go that way, you stupid sod, we're taking an 'alf day. Old Jackson won't mind if you take a class off to go and fix your makeup, will she! 'Course not. Old Jackson'd prob'ly respect you, you and your Honours." She was grinning at me, and I supposed I was expected to answer.

"Er, yes?" Winter gave me a grin.

"Great! You 'ave a car, don't you? Wonderful. I'm in the mood for Chinese. Do you like Chinese? I absolutely _love _Moo Goo Gai Pan…do you? Or are you like, a Thai girl. Because Thai tastes a _lot _like peanut butter. And the world knows that peanut butter rocks. What d'you think?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, sure?"

Winter gave me a huge laugh before carefully taking out the tight French Braid that seemed to suck even more colour from the space where hair met forehead. Her hair fell in loose waves from her shoulder. With another grimace I realised that she looked like an angel. _And _I was going to take this girl I'd only met once, briefly, before out to Chinese.

In the middle of the school day.

Well Edward, I didn't crash into a tree, but I may be on future parole.

Think you Cullens might have a space for a high school dropout?

- -

The twang of the faux-Oriental music was the only thing keeping me from staring openly at Winter. The thrill and novelty of skipping class was wearing off, and instead I found myself trying not to be entranced by the charming personality of this girl. She was seriously beautiful, with icy eyes that revealed as much of her personality as a toothpick would.

I picked at my limp noodles as I tried to concentrate on anything _but _the food. It was horrible and I was starting to feel extreme pangs of regret. Could Edward have picked a worse day to be absent from school?

I hated to think of myself as a helpless person, but I felt pretty helpless sitting, thinking about the hours ticking away on my watch. English had been my third-to-last period. I thought of the Bio lesson I could be attending. The lull of the Period Table was drawing me closer. I huffed.

"Bella…can I call you Bell? Bell, you haven't _touched _your Chow Mein. I promise, the Sweet and Sour Sauce really makes up for the crap noodles. Oi, waiter! Can you bring some S&S sauce over here? My friend thinks her noodles are a bit dry."

I blinked at her, trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding shade of her baby-fine locks.

"Oh, sweetie, are you alright? Y'look just a tad bit sick. Maybe we should go back?" Winter's eyes caught mine, and she was staring at me with soul-sucking intensity. I blinked cautiously, and the feeling was gone. She was smiling again.

"Hmm, maybe we should go back. Here, I'll pay." I was surprised. Winter looked like the kind of girl to skip out on bills. She pulled a Platinum MasterCard from her pocket. A couple of twenties escaped her jeans as well.

"Mmm tip, mmm credit card, 'k, I'm just going to pay. Be right back." With a reassuring smile, Winter Adams stood up and went to go find our waiter. I let out a breath. That look she had given me…it was so, assessing?

I could feel the eyes of the people at the other tables watching me.

Bella, we know who she is…you can't trust her…Bella, she'll hurt you! Bella…stay away…Bella, listen…Bella be strong…Bella you'll die…

Pale fingers snapped rapid-fire in front of my face. My chin was nestled snugly in my Sweet and Sour sauce, and my elbow was deep into the bowl of white rice.

"You looked so peaceful, but I thought, hell, why _not _wake her up?" I peered upwards to see Winter looking at me. A snigger sounded from one of the tables surrounding ours.

"Let's go," I said quietly, eager to relieve my embarrassment.

-- --

The remaining days of school were uneventful, and I found myself longing for the weekend to begin. Edward was nowhere to be seen, and I was getting worried. Saturday caused more trouble than it was worth, and I was slightly dreading seeing Jacob.

Later, a huge clap and the sound of a whiny engine caused me to let loose a string of mental expletives.

_Why, _oh, _why was my truck failing me now_?

Just when I was going to see Jake, and _finally_ get him to forgive me…my truck had stalled. There was no denying the fact that I would not be going anywhere today. But I had to! I thought of asking Edward, but "Crawling to the Cullens" was not going to work today.

What friends did I have to pester? Jessica was my immediate thought, although she wasn't exactly being friendly to me since, well, since Eric.

Mike was next on my thoughts, but awkward gestures and minutes of dead space would undoubtedly take the way of more pleasant conversation.

Angela didn't own a car, and I wouldn't think to ask somebody like Lauren. Reluctantly, I decided to make a call to my newfound friend. Winter Adams—did she have an automobile?

Privileged girls like her, with platinum MasterCard's and designer jeans would surely own a vehicle. As much as I hated myself for stereotyping, it probably would make sense to assume she had a car. I then realised I didn't have her phone number. With a shuddering chill, I cursed myself for not thinking of this option.

Charlie would be able to give me a ride, I thought sullenly. I trudged back inside, kicking off wet galoshes and hanging up my raincoat.

"Charlie—" I began, noticing him, "Do you think—"

I was cut off by my mother's high-pitched voice.

"Oh _Bella_! Did you meet that new girl? I think she's a senior at your school, rather blonde, pretty, do you know her?" I blinked rapidly. Was this some sort of weird coincidence?

"Um, blue eyes, rather pale?" I answered stupidly, trying not to be appalled.

"Yeah, that's the one! I think she's got some sort of odd name, Rain? Snow…for the love of God, I can't seem to—"

"Winter? Winter Adams?" I asked.

"Yes! That's it! One of my old friends, you remember Georgia, dear, she was talking to me about her, apparently she's a flighty girl. Haven't seen head or tail of her parents! You _do _know her, I'm sure. How could you not?" Renee paused to take a breath, smiling faintly at me.

"Do you think that Georgia might have her phone number?" I asked, not daring to hope.

"Why, maybe! Why don't I find out?" Renee seemed all too happy to be doing something for her daughter. I crossed my fingers behind my back. Renee exited the room, armed with the cordless phone.

A few "Mmm-hmms" and "yeah _sure_!s" later, Renee appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"Her home number is 426-668-7325. Why, may I ask?" I bit my lip. Should I tell her the truth? Renee's smile was very inviting.

"Well, she's taking me in her to car to see my friend." I whispered. Good girl strikes again.

"Well, alright, but be back by five. Phil, Charlie and myself were thinking off going out to eat." Renee stared at me with a sudden burst of sternness.

"Well, thanks, Ren—Mom. I'll be back by five." With a fake smile plastered onto my face, I gave me mother a hug. She melted before hugging me back enthusiastically.

"Have fun!" She handed me the cordless phone before skipping outside. I stifled a snort. My mother did like to pretend she was a teenager.

I took a deep breath and dialed the first six numbers of her number. Something about the digits was eerie…frightening. I quickly dialed the last four, not wanting to lose my nerve.

"Hello?" I asked warily as the call came through.

"Oh, _hi_! Is this Bella? Gosh, I thought you'd forgotten all about me…what's up?" I could just hear the smile in her voice. Resisting the urge to make a face, I replied.

"Oh, just wondering if you could drive me to my friend's house, it's in La Push." Oh _wow_, Bella, way to be subtle, I mentally berated myself.

"Oh you mean the rez? Uh-huh! Sounds fun! So this _friend_, is he a guy?" Winter sounded overly interested.

"Er, yeah…" I wondered where her train of thought was leading.

"Do you _like _him?" I could almost hear the smile in her voice. I imagined myself snorting—a lovely thought, but sadly could not be pursued.

"Um, no, but I haven't seen him in _ages_. It would really mean a lot to me if I could go up and see him." I could hear her giggling over the phone.

"Yeah, sure! Just let me pick you up. You're decent, right? You live at the house beside the one with the pool, right? A few miles from school?" I had no idea to respond to this new addition to the conversation. Um, maybe?

"Great." I must have spoken out loud, because a moment later she hung up. I shrugged before going to unlock the door.

I passed by a mirror on the way to the door, and was surprised at how unkempt I looked. My hair, which today was unnaturally tangled, looked too long for my heart-shaped face, and it looked awfully stringy. My eyes were red and puffy, and my lips were chapped a dry.

With an exasperated sigh, I went up the stairs to my room, twisting my hair back into a simple chignon, swathing Chap Stick over my lips. There was no salvaging my puffy eyes. I breathed in my palm. Urgh, my breath smelled bad today. I trudged down the hallway to the bathroom, avoiding Charlie's toothbrush, applying a bead of toothpaste to mine.

I brushed avidly, spitting with enough force to have me gasping with the effort of it. I rinsed hurriedly, hearing the sound of a car horn from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I gasped. I raced downstairs, kicking my leg against the couch's leg on my to the door.

"Ow!" I yelled, half-hopping to the door. An emerald green hybrid awaited me at the door.

Winter was waving at me enthusiastically, honking her horn loudly. I limped to the door, slipping my feet into a pair of sneakers on my way out. Feeling for my paining ankle, I opened the passenger's side door.

"Oh Bella…you look awful!" Winter giggled as she saw my discomfort. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

She was sure to freeze, her pink cashmere shirt pretty yet unpractical. Her Bermuda shorts were loose and satiny. I found myself extremely self-conscious in my sweatshirt and jeans.

"So Bella, where are we going?" Winter gave me a side look as she easily backed out of the driveway.

"La Push, remember?" I said sourly, still griping over my sore foot.

"Oh yeah…so anyways, who's this guy we're going to see again?" I explained my situation with Jacob to Winter, finding it surprising easily to talk to her. I even told her about Edward's discomfort with Jacob, mentioning everything but vampires and werewolves.

"Ohhh…so what, is Edward jealous? Or is he like, prejudiced against Native Americans?" Winter was pouting, her pink lower lip protruding over her upper.

"I don't think that's it…I think Edward's just protective."

"Edward sounds like a crappy boyfriend." I found myself giggling at Winter's statement. Who _could not _love Edward? Well, aside from Jake. Winter looked at me, and her eyes were alight with, anger, maybe?

"I think that _Edward_ of yours perhaps doesn't even deserve to call you his girlfriend. I think that _Edward _of yours doesn't deserve to exist _at all_." And with that I was silent, and Winter was silent for the whole trip towards La Push.

-- --

"Is this it?" Winter looked warily at the Black's small house, noting the expensive Rabbit parked in the driveway.

"Yes, this is it." I pushed on the handle leading to Winter's door before exiting the vehicle. Winter gave me a half smile before locking the doors on the hybrid.

I walked up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Hello?" I asked. The weather was sunny in La Push, and I regretted the decision of dressing for cool weather. Winter looked perfectly at home, her pastel colours combating the sun, where my navy denim and moss-green sweatshirt didn't. I could feel the smooth sheen of sweat develop on my upper lip. I banged once more on the door, feeling a sense of overwhelming anxiety that came over me, giving me the urge to dry-heave into the potted plant artlessly placed beside the door.

I sucked down a couple lungfuls of air, drinking in the scents of a balmy, fresh morning. I leaned into the door to steady myself. Winter gave me a questioning glance. I smiled reassuringly (or at least, I hoped so) at her, not noticing when the door was abruptly opened.

I fell into the house, giving an anything-but-subtle cry of outrage. The door had just been _opened _and I had just…

"Oh my Lord!" I realised that a tall, golden-skinned brunette was staring precariously at me.

"And _who_, may I ask, are _you_?" Commending myself on standing upright, I made no move to answer this girl.

I heard Winter enter, her pretty pink sandals making loud noises against the wooden floor.

"_She's _Isabella Swan. And _I'm _Winter Adams. And _who_, may I ask, are _you_?" Winter said snottily, tilting her chin in the girl's direction.

I looked up at her, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to say anything. I chose not to, noticing the way she seemed reluctant to say anything at all. Winter began to talk again.

"Look, where's _Jake_?" She said impatiently, giving her hair a toss over her shoulder.

A sheepish looking Jacob Black entered the room. Winter caught my expression and her face broke out into a smile.

"_Ohhh_! _Jacob_! Hi Jake, Bella and I were just waiting until—I'm sorry, _what _is your name exactly?" Winter's smile dropped as she faced The Girl again.

"Oh. Well, Bella, and—"

"Winter," I supplied helpfully.

"—Bella and Winter, yes, this is my girlfriend. Jeannie."

Winter gave me a look.

"Oh." I said.

"Oh is right," Winter whispered under her breath. I made a face. Now how was _that _going to work out?

-- --

Brownie points and a dedication to anyone who can tell me what Winter's number meant...it will give you spoilers, but oh well...

Peaches and virtual XDs,

Anya


	5. Discoveries

**Chapter 5**

**Discovery**

"I _honestly _can't believe it!" I exclaimed for the fifteenth time on the drive back to Forks, wondering what I'd done to Jake that was so terrible that he couldn't tell me that he was in a relationship. You would have thought I'd terribly wounded him. Well _excuse _me for being loyal to my boyfriend (vampire? Significant other?). Winter scoffed before settling her eyes back onto the road.

"I think you're full of crap. I know you must have done something to get Jacob as pissed-as-hell. Perhaps you led him on, then rejected his advances?" Winter's voice was dry. I couldn't stifle a laugh. Jacob, advances? Get real. But wait, he had a _girlfriend_ now.

"If it's any consolation, his girlfriend's a pain in the ass. She's so, common."

I was surprised at this bit of prejudice. "She's Native American. Just like Jake."

"Oh no," Winter said, "Jake's something _more_. That girl? She's just ordinary."

"Her name's _Jeannie_." I said, feeling somewhat sorry for the poor girl. She didn't deserve Winter's wrath.

"Jeannie…_what_ a name…" Winter drew her eyes back to the road—and once more I was startled by the elitist way in which she could sometimes act. Winter was an explosive force, and I hated to be in the middle of her path. With a last sigh I lay my head back onto the headrest. Sleep would have been welcomed. I awoke to the jangling of a cellular phone ringing. Winter flipped open a small silver piece of technology, the like of which I had never seem before.

"Hey." Winter said into the mouthpiece. "It's for you." She tossed it into my lap. How…?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?"

"This is she," I could not identify the voice on the other end. It was female, but I couldn't recognise the tone.

"It's Alice." Again, the voice was unrecognisable, but it had to have been Alice. The voice did say so.

"How'd you find me?" I said. "This is my friend Winter's phone." The line went dead. Huh.

"Who was that?" Winter asked, removing her hands easily from the steering wheel to grasp her cellular.

"Jesus Christ, Winter, are you trying to get us both killed?" I sounded terrified, and knew it. Winter snorted. The car hadn't swerved once off the path.

"Don't be stupid. I can drive us in from here. Where to?" Winter proceeded to close her eyes and lean back in her seat, blonde hair mussing against the headrest.

I clutched the leather, hoping to come out safe. Winter opened her eyes.

"See? Safe." She held down the gas pedal. The needle on the speedometer crept up higher and higher. I could feel the hybrid protesting.

"This doesn't drive fast. You look like the type of girl who'd drive a fast car." I said, trying to make conversation as my blood pressure rose.

"I am that kind of girl. I just have a slow car." Winter laughed before lightly pressing down on the brakes. We slowed. Thank _goodness_.

After many more awkward conversations as well as silences, I found myself nearing my driveway. All of a sudden, my curiousity at the phone call intensified.

"Hey, Winter?" I asked, trying to send her telepathic messages to keep her eyes on the road. She stared me in the face.

"What?"

"Could you make a detour? Um, you know where the Cullen/Hales live. You could just drop me off there." Why did I assume she would know where Edward and his family resided?

"Oh your _boyfriend_? I think I can find my way." Smirking rather unkindly, Winter took the next left; driving into the familiar arched road, lush foliage surrounding the pathway. Sunlight through the windows dappled Winter's skin against the shadows, turning her into some kind of weirdly patterned creature.

I sucked in my cheeks as we reached the end of the road.

"That'll be three hundred and fifty three dollars. First mile's free." Winter stuck out her hand impatiently.

"Um—" I started.

"C'mon Bells! I was just joking, duh. See ya soon 'k? You have my number…Call me at home and I'll give you my cell. What's yours?" I called out the carefully memorized digits, barely exiting the car before Winter drove off. The Cullen's gate looked sinister, and I felt intimidated as I trekked down the driveway.

"Helllooo?" I called at the gate. "Heeellllooooooo?" The door opened to the foyer, creaking slightly. Why was nobody answering? I entered.

"Edward? Alice! Carlisle? _Esme_?" I called, trying to get some idea of who was in the house.

A rush of skin across my vision and Alice was in front of me. She must have run quickly to meet me.

"Hey Alice…" I began.

"Bella." Alice gave me a thin smile. What?

"Come here Bella." Alice extended her hand, allowing me to take it. It one quick motion I was in her arms as she raced somewhere faraway. She abruptly stopped. I looked around me, feeling dizzy. All of Edward's family was there—Edward in the centre, looking especially annoyed.

"_Who_, Bella, may I ask, is _this_?"

I looked up to see Jasper Cullen holding up a very thin, flat mini digital camera.

"What?" I asked.

"Not what, _who_. Who is this girl in the picture?" Jasper's voice seemed very controlled, but I was slowly starting to feel unwanted feelings of guilt creeping into me. Ugh. Powers.

I moved closer to the small device. Jasper placed it in my hands. I willed myself not to fall and break it.

Examining the screen, I saw a high-resolution photo of blonde hair, blue eyes, and a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh, her? That's the new girl, my friend Winter. She was the one I went to Jacob Black's with."

Edward now, madder than ever. "You traveled out to _La Push_ with this girl you could've only met at the beginning of this week! Bella—"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong with her?"

Edward's face was pained. "Bella, this is the new girl. The one I was _telling _you about. The one with the smell! The one whose mind _I couldn't read_!" I suddenly realised the significance of his words. Edward couldn't read Winter's mind. Winter had an exceptional scent. What was going on?

"Bella," Jasper was speaking to me now, and I could feel myself incapable of any erratic behaviour. "Bella, Winter's scent—it's unlike anything we've ever smelled before. It is not a human scent. It is a scent of something with unimaginable power. Winter's scent is that of completion—satisfaction if you will. Winter's scent describes someone with the power to achieve anything they want." The conversation had once more twisted into a facet of vampirisms that I couldn't hope to understand.

"Huh?" Eloquent.

"What I meant is, that Winter is obviously extremely exceptional—not only in her smell. Edward can't read her mind. And Alice had no way of seeing this coming. We believe that Winter is from a different sphere of humans. She is impervious to the special abilities of vampires such as ourselves." Jasper was looking more intently at me. I could feel Edward's stare also burning into my face. Alice had tactfully angled her pale upper half away.

"The point is that we believe that yourself, Bella, and Winter may be similar. Extremely similar. You have already proved yourself to be unaffected by most Vampire-special powers, excepting Alice's and Jasper's. We believe—" here Edward, who had taken over the conversation, paused, "That you and Winter are not normal human beings. You both are something _more_."

And with this I felt a wave of anger rise up in me. I loved Edward. I _know _I did. But he thought I wasn't normal?

"Not _normal_?"

"Better than normal! Extraordinary!"

"Extra_ordinary_?"

"Damn it Bella! I meant that you might be something special, something we can't even imagine!"

"More than human—less than human, really!" I closed my eyes and counted to ten slowly. When I reopened them, the feeling of anger intensified as I realised that Jasper (along with the rest of the Cullens) had left. Only Edward stood in front of me.

"Bella—" I couldn't take this. He was criticising me, and wasn't offering words of condolences, showers of affection, or _anything_. "—You know that's not what I mean." He was saying.

"Then Edward, what _do_ you mean?"

"Bella, I don't think that you're less than human. You're a very special human, and even though I've always known that you were special, now the whole world is capable of even more fully realising that fact."

I now understand the meaning of the word angry. I wanted to take Winter's neck into my arms, and commence strangling her to death.

"So what, you're going to _exhibit _me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. The whole world doesn't know about vampires anyway. No, it's just strange."

"_What _is just strange?" I was getting antsy. Um hello? The point please?

Edward simply looked at me, and I could feel my face grow hot.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"For what?" He asked, astonished.

"I hate seeing you look like that," I replied truthfully.

"Don't you ever feel that you are the reason for any expression other than pure bliss that runs across my face." I laughed shakily. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace, and I buried my face into his chest.

We had been fighting a lot lately. I was beginning to become unnerved.

-- --

"Bella?" Charlie was talking to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Jacob says to stop sending him notes. His words," Charlie said hastily. I looked down.

"Oh."

"I invited Billy and him over for dinner tomorrow though. Well, Renee did, really."

"_Oh_."

"So um, wear something nice, okay? And, I think Jacob would really appreciate it if it were just you and he. And you know how I feel about you and Edward anyway."

"Yeah," I said.

"It's not Jacob's fault you can't ever like him the way he wants you to, not his fault—"

"Cha—_Dad_. Jacob has a new girlfriend. Her name is Jeannie." I gave Charlie a nice smile.

"Oh, he _does_, hmm?"

"Yeah," I repeated, and then left.

I entered my bedroom to find a figure perched on my bed.

I raised my eyebrows. It was Renee.

"Hi Renee," I said, giving her a brief smile.

"Oh honey, can't you call me Mom? It's so, _homey_."

"Mom," I corrected.

"Bella? Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're—_different _than you used to be honey."

"What?" I asked.

"You used to be so much more alive. Independent. You never really had friends, not in Phoenix. And now, Charlie is telling me that you rarely speak to anyone. Well, except for your boyfriend. But when you moved—we thought it would be so much better for you."

"We?" I asked.

"Charlie and me, mostly. Phil too. You wrote all about Jessica, and Mike, and Andrea—"

"Angela," I said.

"Right. But now, you don't talk to anyone but him. Edward has become your whole world, Bella. And it hurts me to know that soon you are going to have to give him up."

I was stunned. I couldn't _believe _I was having this conversation with Renee. Foolish, ditsy Renee, from whom I'd only inherited pale skin and dark eyes.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What if I don't give him up?"

"You have to."

"_Why_?"

"Because he loves you."

"And what's so bad about that?" I asked.

"You love him. And—if he leaves again, you're going to die." Renee said firmly, her mouth set into a grim line. I felt hot tears gather around my eyes.

"Where were you just now?" Renee asked.

I sniffed and cast my eyes downward.

"I thought so." Renee said with a sad smile. She pushed off from the bed and left, giving me a little half wave. I shut my eyes until I heard the door close—Renee's footsteps down the hall.

I buried my nose into my pillow, spread myself across the bed, and began to cry.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 5. Short, I know, and I'm soooo sorry for the--wow has it been three months already?--wait, but I'd already had most of this chapter written, and decided to post the rest. This chapter is two thousand and eleven words, I think. Read and Review!

Peaches,

Anya


End file.
